


You Never Forget Your First

by CuddlyChristina2017



Category: Free!
Genre: Details the reader's first time with the man of her choice, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Prequel to KAQOTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyChristina2017/pseuds/CuddlyChristina2017
Summary: A prequel of sorts to the weddings / honeymoons in King and Queen of the Sea, detailing the readers's firsts with particular characters.





	1. Haruka's First

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I don't own anything or anyone from Free!. Also, everyone in this fic, including the reader, is over 18.
> 
> I also managed to add in some new text in all 5 chapters as of 2/11/2016, just so you know. I'm not a fan of rushing things, after all.
> 
> Another tragedy in the family strikes again...this time my grandpa (on my mom's side) has passed away (two months ago, my mom's mom died, too).
> 
> But enough with all the gloom, let's put some joy into this b****! First things first-(suddenly gets glomped by Gou)
> 
> Gou: You're doing another Free! fanfic?! SQUEE!
> 
> Cuddly Christina: *sigh* Not you again...
> 
> Gou: Sorry, but I get too excited when I hear you're writing another fanfic in the Free! universe. By the way, thanks for including me as the reader's best friend in Rin's scenario!
> 
> Cuddly Christina: You're welcome, now can you please leave?
> 
> Gou: Aww, come on! I wanna read this bit! It was so exciting checking King and Queen of the Sea out, so why not this one?
> 
> Cuddly Christina: Allright, fine. This one in particular is a prequel to the weddings and honeymoons in the following scenarios: Haruka, Rin, Nagisa, Sousuke and Seijuuro. They focus on the first sexual experiences of the reader and these guys individually. That way, we can get all the exposition aside.
> 
> Gou: Goodie!
> 
> Cuddly Christina: Now with that said, here's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> I don't own anything or anyone from Free!. Also, everyone in this fic, including the reader, is over 18.
> 
> Another tragedy in the family strikes again...this time my grandpa (on my mom's side) has passed away (two months ago, my mom's mom died, too).
> 
> But enough with all the gloom, let's put some joy into this b****! First things first-(suddenly gets glomped by Gou)
> 
> Gou: You're doing another Free! fanfic?! SQUEE!
> 
> Cuddly Christina: *sigh* Not you again...
> 
> Gou: Sorry, but I get too excited when I hear you're writing another fanfic in the Free! universe. By the way, thanks for including me as the reader's best friend in Rin's scenario!
> 
> Cuddly Christina: You're welcome, now can you please leave?
> 
> Gou: Aww, come on! I wanna read this bit! It was so exciting checking King and Queen of the Sea out, so why not this one?
> 
> Cuddly Christina: Allright, fine. This one in particular is a prequel to the weddings and honeymoons in the following scenarios: Haruka, Rin, Nagisa, Sousuke and Seijuuro. They focus on the first sexual experiences of the reader and these guys individually. That way, we can get all the exposition aside.
> 
> Gou: Goodie!
> 
> Cuddly Christina: Now with that said, here's...

**You Never Forget Your First**

**Haruka's First**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon entering one of the shower stalls, you turned on the water, and as it streamed down your body, you also pulled off your swimsuit, so that it lay next to you. You then made sure there was no trace of chlorine on your body and in your hair as you scrubbed yourself down; once you'd finish up, you put your clothes back on and you'd leave for home.

Somehow, it wasn't the case for tonight; when you arrived, you were unaware that someone else was present other than the lifeguard making the rounds until closing time; you didn't even notice a sports bag and some clothes that clearly belonged to someone else; _Who could it possibly be?_ , you think to yourself.

Regardless, you were ready to exit when you heard the sound of footsteps entering the stalls. You briefly peeked out from the stall to take a look at who it was, but had to make sure this particular person didn't notice you.

When you finally discover that this individual happened to be Haruka, you blushed, and just when you were about to turn off the faucet, you hear the sounds of the stall next door to you being entered. Once the shower next to yours was activated, you had the urge to ask, "Haruka? Are you there?"

This prompted him to notice once he slid off his shorts, and when he heard your voice, he said, "Yes, it's me."

"I didn't know you'd show up two hours before the pool closes for tonight!" you exclaimed.

"I actually got here before you did." he replied.

A rather awkward silence filled the air, though you could still hear the water running from both stalls. That is, until you blurted out, "Uh...can...can we shower together?"

His eyes widened a bit at your questioning, and a small blush began to form on his cheeks as he finally responded with, "Sure, I...I guess."

Neither one of you had ever seen each other in the buff, and when you exited your stall after shutting off the shower, you stood before the curtain to Haruka's, and with a trembling hand, as well as a bright blush on your face, you immediately pull open the curtain. You were greeted by what was the most perfect thing you've ever seen in your life; his bare, chiseled body dripping with water, all the while keeping his gaze on you.

Both of you were bright red while examining each others's bodies, until you finally say, "You're...you're so handsome..."

"And you are so beautiful, (y/n)." he replied.

You smile brightly while retaining the flush on your cheeks as you enter the stall, standing before him as you take hold of his hand. Taking a deep breath, you lean in to kiss him deeply, and he ends up wrapping his arms around you, almost tightly.

Breaking the kiss, you asked, "Have you ever...?" He shook his head 'no' as an answer, and you responded with, "Neither have I."

Haruka gently pressed you against the wall after closing the curtain so that no one would walk in on both of you, and once again pressed his lips against yours. You ran your fingers through his hair while ran his across your wet skin, allowing a sweet, though muffled gasp to escape your lips.

Lowering his lips to the nape of your neck, he nipped at it softly, and though he didn't want to leave a mark, he mildly sucked at the region. At the same time, he placed his hands onto your breasts, and slowly cupped and squeezed them.

Haruka's lips left your neck and went lower, until he finally reached the creamy mounds before him. Immediately taking a hardened pink nipple into his mouth, he began his suckling, and your fingers almost dug into his shoulders as you moan his name sweetly.

He let his tongue trace the outline of your nipple a few times, before he latched onto it again. You bite your lower lip as you throw your head back, allowing him to give your other breast the same treatment.

Haruka also brought one of his hands to your nether regions, tracing the outline before sliding two of his digits into you. You shuddered as you held onto him, his fingers and mouth stimulating your womanhood and your breasts, respectively.

Upon breaking free from your breasts, he looked up at you and said, "Let me get you ready."

You nodded your approval, and as his lips continued their journey, reaching your stomach, and finally arriving at your femininity. Holding onto your hips, he dove his tongue into your entrance, and you couldn't help buck them against his mouth.

Wrapping your legs around Haruka's neck, you continued to encourage him, your head jerking from side to side as your (h/c) locks matted your cheeks. Upping the ante, he also teased the soft pearl atop your sacred area with one of his thumbs.

Of course, the foreplay he was giving you was enough to have him aroused in anticipation. Nevertheless, he continued to taste you, eager to lap up your sweet juices.

You gasp as you grant Haruka's wish, moaning his name as you let go. As he hungrily feasted on your honey, he stood up, and exited the shower.

You raised an eyebrow as to what he was doing; he was actually getting some condoms out from his sports bag, so it was quite clear he had been waiting for the moment to spend one night with you. When he came back, you turn off the shower, and spread one of your legs apart after putting on a condom.

Immediately wrapping your legs around Haruka, you gaze into his blue eyes as did he with your (e/c) ones while teasing your entrance with his length. He slowly slid into you, prompting you to bite your lower lip and nearly dig your nails into his broad shoulders.

"Are you okay...?" he asked, sporting a rare expression of concern.

"Mmhmm..." you simply nodded, and he managed a genuine smile before giving you a tender kiss on the lips.

"Then I'll go as slow as I can; I don't want to hurt you anymore." he said.

The two of you then shared a passionate kiss as he began his slow movements within you, a small grunt escaping his lips as he thrust into you at a gentle pace. Initially pressing his hands against the wall, he brought them to your waist as you clung to him like static.

Breaking the kiss, Haruka's lips went to your neck, once again latching onto it, curiously wanting to leave his mark. You throw your head back and moan in bliss, caressing his dark hair with both hands.

When the pain of losing your virginity began to slowly subside, you allowed him to pick up the pace. Sinking to the floor with you, so that both of you held onto each other, with your breasts almost crushing against his chest, his hips started moving almost frantically.

Haruka finally kissed you again, this time letting his tongue snake into your mouth. You were quick enough to have your tongue duel with his as the two you were overwhelmed by the immense pleasurable sensations, your moans filling the room.

Gritting his teeth, he bucked his hips a few more times, and expressed inside of you, a long groaning noise emitting from him. You ended up following suit as well, crying out his name.

Your embrace remained intact, even as he pulled out and pulled off the condom. He finally looked up at you, and said, "(y/n)...I..." before a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

"I love you." he finally said.

"I love you, too." you replied, and he kissed your forehead before you stayed there on the floor in each others' warm embrace.

That is, until you heard the lifeguard call out from outside, "A few minutes remaining before the pool closes for tonight!"

This caught both of you by surprise, but you asked, "Can we pick up where we left off at your place?"

He raised an eyebrow inquisitively, before he nodded and said, "Sure."

You then cleaned up with Haruka in the shower one more time, and once the two of you dried off and dressed, you would then leave for his apartment, where, true to your word, you'd spend the night with him.

Of course, the lifeguard was somewhat unaware of a condom laying on the floor in one of the stalls...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, there will be a total of five scenarios that will cover the first sexual experiences of the reader (if you're looking for Makoto's, Rei's, Momotaro's, Aiichiro's or Kisumi's check out KOQOTS), and this is just the first of them. So stay tuned for Rin's first!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	2. Rin's First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but as usual, thanks for waiting!

**You Never Forget Your First**

**Rin's First**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still in your second year of college, it had been a few months since Rin professed his love to you. The two of you had been going on dates almost every weekend, and Gou, who now shared your apartment as a roommate after she enrolled into college, was able to congratulate both you and her brother on becoming a couple.

One night, the red-haired youth had taken you out to dinner, where he mused about his memories back in high school, as well as the day he met you while you ate together. After dinner, he offered to take you back to your apartment.

Surprisingly, Gou had already went on a date of her own, with a man her own age and who also happened to be as athletic as Rin. So it was just you and him when you arrived at your destination, but just as you were about to say goodbye, he asked, "You don't mind if I take a look at your new home?"

"Sure." you replied, prompting him to grin as he eagerly followed you in after unlocking the door.

When you entered, he noticed how neat and tidy your apartment was; no messes, no clutters - except for the stash of Playgirl magazines that were clearly bought by Gou that were laying on the coffee table, which she forgot to assemble and put away. "So this is where you live?" he asked.

"Yeah; in fact, Gou happens to be my roommate when she got into the same college I'm in." you replied.

He just grinned once again, but was able to scratch the back of his neck and said, "Hey, (y/n)...there was a good reason why I came here."

"What do you mean?" you asked curiously.

"Uh...can we head to your bedroom?" he finally asked, an awkward flush decorating his cheeks.

You simply shrugged and nodded, taking his hand and bringing you to your bedroom. As the two of you sat on the edge of the bed, he continuously tapped his fingers on his upper legs, pondering what to tell you.

"Rin...?" you asked.

"(y/n)...It may seem out of the blue to say it, but...but I wanna go all the way with you." he told you, a rare, serious expression on his face admist his bright blush.

You blushed as well, and as he took your hands into his, you tell him, "Me too...but, I just don't know where to start."

Rin smiled reassuringly, and laid you back on the bed after removing your shoes and socks, and of course, removing his own. He then leaned in to kiss you deeply, taking you by surprise as your eyes widened ever so slightly.

His hands then traveled across your clothed body, desperate to touch your sweet skin, before he boldly brought one of them to your covered breasts. He looked up at you, anticipating your reaction as he gently squeezed it.

"Ah...!" you gasped, and this prompted him to raise an eyebrow.

"Am I doing okay?" he asked.

You let out a sigh of pleasure as you nodded, closing your eyes as you place your hand on top of Rin's, eager to let him continue. He would then let his other hand do the same thing with the other breast, cupping and fondling them as he nibbled at your earlobe.

But it just wasn't enough; in order to continue further, you had to strip down, thus you sat up and began removing your clothes. Taking notice of your actions, he followed suit, so that he sat on the bed with you in only his boxers.

Now clad in just your bra and undies, you marveled at how ripped Rin was, before tracing the outline of his abs with your digits. You smile as you look up at him, amazed at how taut they felt against your fingers.

"I had always loved looking at your abs; they're so...magnificent." you tell him.

"Really? Then I guess you wanna see more of me, don't ya?" he asked.

You simply nodded, but just as you were about to take off your bra, he took you by surprise by unclipping it from behind, and then tossing it to the pile of clothes that were discarded beforehand. You simply blushed as you covered your breasts, but he simply leaned in to kiss you again, boldly taking your hands and lowering them down before laying you back on the bed.

Rin smirked as he squeezed your now bare breasts with both hands, before teasing one of your nipples with his teeth. You arch your back as you let him do so, until he replaced his teeth with his tongue.

He licked the outline of your nipple for a moment, before his mouth latched onto it. At the same time, he used his fingers to tease the other nipple, prompting you to cry out his name as your undies were gradually starting to dampen.

Rin then started to slowly lower your undergarments, so that you were now naked in front of him. He curiously slid a digit into your entrance, noticing how amazingly tight you were.

Of course, all of the noises you made were starting to arouse him, and his length was now frantically wanting out of his boxers. He eventually removed them, but just as he was ready, he got his jeans from the floor, and took out a small box containing a few condoms.

As you watched Rin put one onto himself, he finally mounted you, teasing your womanhood before he slowly inched his way into you. However, you grip at the sheets with both hands, and this caused him to stop halfway.

"(y/n)..." he said, placing a hand on your cheek, which made you look up at him after opening your eyes.

"I fell for you the moment I met you for the first time, and when we started dating, I'd been waiting for this moment to happen..." he added, almost to the point of tearing up. "I love you, (y/n). I'm so happy that I'm your first."

"Me too, Rin...I love you, too. I'm glad to be your first, too..." you tell him.

"But I can't bear to hurt you again..." he said, a tear falling from his cheek and onto your chest.

"Just be gentle..." you said, smiling warmly.

"Allright...I'll try..." he replied, allowing you to wipe his tears away.

Once he entered you completely, though he was trying not to cause you any more pain, he began his slow, gentle movements within you. He also clasped both your hands with his, unable to avert his gaze from you as a small grunt escaped his lips.

Rin leaned in to kiss you again, but this time, it was rather tender compared to all the other kisses he gave you. Until your discomfort from losing your innocence was gone, he had to go easy on you.

You then let go of his hands, opting instead to wrap your arms around him, holding onto him as he gently rocked into you. At the same time, he let his tongue invade your mouth, surprising you at first, considering that despite sharing numerous open-mouthed kisses, you never let your tongues dance with each other.

Making sure not to make you gag, thus ruining this glorious moment, your tongues began to slowly entwine for the first time. When you were no longer feeling any pain, you encouraged Rin to go a little faster.

His hands now on your waist, his movements began to increase in tempo, his groans mixing well with your sweet moans and cries of passion. Placing a hand on his broad chest, you gaze up at him almost longingly, and he, in turn, stared deep into your (e/c) irises.

"(y/n)...oh, (y/n)!" he moaned as he bucked his hips, almost harder than ever.

"Rin...!" you cry out, your arms now around his neck.

The two of you wished time would stop, so that you could make endless love together. However, Rin clenched his teeth as he was on the verge of release.

"(y/n)!"

"RIN!"

Both of you cried out each other's names as you climaxed first, and he soon followed. Bright lights filled your vision as you found yourself in a state of heavenly bliss, until your eyes fluttered to a close, and he fell on top of you, though he made sure not to crush you.

Stroking Rin's red hair with one hand while holding onto him with the other, you took a breather with as your (and his) first orgasm came and went. When the two of you finally opened your eyes, you smiled up at him, causing him to smile back, his shark-like teeth exposed before you.

"That was just...wow...I know it hurt like hell, but it felt good." you tell him.

"Yeah, I agree." he replied.

He then kissed you on the forehead, and asked, "You wanna clean up, and then go for another round?"

You were surprised at his question, but shrugged and replied, "Sure, why not?"

It was rather clear that his passionate side was getting to him, and that his initial awkwardness during your first experience was completely cast aside. He then got off the bed, and scooped you up into his muscular arms, and brought you into the bathroom, where he was able to give both you and himself a much-needed shower...and some unexpected foreplay before returning to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Gou had just came back from her date, and as she was able to get ready for bed, she heard the sound of the shower in your bathroom running as well as your moans of pleasure.

"Sounds like my buddy just got to third base with my bro." she said with a grin, before finally turning herself in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Nagisa's first!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	3. Nagisa's First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: As usual, nothing new (other than some editing and some tweaks in the other chapters), but thanks for waiting!

**You Never Forget Your First**

**Nagisa's First  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You had invited Nagisa over to your place to have dinner together, and was able to make some sweet and sour pork for the two of you. Both of you enjoyed eating together, and he even complimented on how beautiful the engagement ring was on your ring finger aside from the bracelet he gave you on graduation day.

So far, your job working as a student-teacher at Iwatobi was coming up roses, and you were rather confident that most of the staff would be impressed. You did have to keep your relationship with your fiance a secret, however.

"You're pretty good at cooking, (y/n)!" he exclaimed with a smile, after finishing up his meal.

"Thanks, I've been trying my best at it since I moved out. The first time I made something like this, I screwed it up, but this time, I was able to make it look and taste good." you replied.

As he stood up, he asked, "Do you have any cakes or anything like that? I could sure use some dessert."

"Not really...I had been watching my weight and I wouldn't want sweets to ruin my figure." you replied.

A small pout decorated his face as he said, "I see..." before he grinned and added, "By the way, thanks for tonight's dinner, though, I had a great time. See ya!"

Just as he was about to leave, however, he almost jumped out of his skin when you hugged him from behind. "No...you can't." you said.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he turned around, staring at you with a curious expression.

"Um...I...I was wondering if we can...you know..." you replied before clearing your throat.

It was clear neither one of you had any sex prior to this night, and since Nagisa proposed to you, you were waiting for the opportunity to lose your innocence to him. But you didn't know what to do; you were just going to ask him, but due to your modesty, you didn't want to force him.

"I was thinking the same thing." he finally said as he took hold of your hands.

"You...You were?" you asked, surprised at his response.

"Yeah...I really wanna do this with you, ever since the proposal and all." he replied, before kissing you on the lips lightly.

A faint blush appeared on your cheeks as you smile at him, before embracing him. He let out a happy sigh as wrapped his arms around you, and even cupped your chin with one of his hands, before leaning to kiss you once more.

This time, it was a little deep compared to the previous one, but just as he slid his tongue into your mouth, you almost gagged. Pulling away, he said, "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, but...you need to take it easy." you tell him.

Nagisa beamed, before you took his hand and escorted him to your bedroom. Closing the door behind you, you stood next to the bed with him, and locked lips with his once more.

He started taking off his shirt, and upon revealing his bare torso to you, you couldn't help but admire at how toned and incredible he always looked when he was shirtless. Regardless, you decided to follow suit, pulling off your blouse and dropping it to the floor.

Nagisa's gaze almost reached your breasts, but was able to keep seeing eye to eye with you. He then kissed the nape of your neck, his hands trying to remove your bra; however, you nervously did just that.

When it finally dropped to the floor, you blushed as you turned away, but he said, "Don't be shy; I'm the only other person in the room."

You slowly nodded in approval, and when your eyes shifted back to him, he immediately placed a hand on one of your breasts, fondling it for a brief moment before pinching and teasing a nipple. He even pulled at it gently, causing you to gasp as you take hold of his slightly large hand.

"Your nipples are pretty sensitive to my touch, aren't they?" he said with an impish grip.

"Y-Yeah...I think so..." you managed to respond.

"Can I...see the rest of you?" he asked.

"Only if you do the same." you replied.

This caused Nagisa to blush very brightly, and with that, he began to take off the remainder of his clothing. You followed suit, and once the two of you stood in only your undergarments, you laid back on the bed.

He joined you almost immediately, and gave you a light kiss on the lips before he examined your nether region in between your legs. Sliding a hand into your undies, he watched as you writhed and moaned as he slid a digit into you.

As curious as he was, Nagisa added another finger to the mix, and as he continued his ministrations, he easily noticed how tight you were, especially since you're a virgin. Of course, you decided to even things up by reaching his boxers with one hand and stroking his growing length...until you held back at the very last minute.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's...It's the first time I'd ever...touch a man like that." you managed to reply.

"I can help you." he replied.

You raised an eyebrow out of curiosity before he gently took hold of your hand, and brought it over to his boxers. Letting out a gasp of surprise, you slowly trace the outline of his masculinity, blushing even brighter than before.

Nagisa gasped at your actions, and as he felt himself straining through his underwear, he wound up removing them. This caused your eyes to widen as you almost stared at him, blushing as much as he.

"It's..." you said, before placing one of your hands on his masculinity. "It's large...and beautiful."

"Really?" he asked, and was able to smile despite his rather large flush on his face. You nodded back as a response, and smiled back as well.

You curiously stroke him at a slow pace, allowing a moan to escape his lips as he continued plunging his fingers into you through your undies. Suddenly, your body tensed as you experienced your first orgasm, and when he finally pulled out his hand, he licked and tasted his digits, indulging in the sweet taste of your juices.

Immediately, you remove your undies and cast them aside, and with your legs still spread, Nagisa mounted you. He began teasing the entrance to your womanhood briefly, before he slowly inched his way into you.

You suddenly cry out as he started filling you to the brim, and gripped at a pillow with one hand as you felt the pain of losing your virginity. He paused and looked down at you, a look of panic on his face.

"Did...Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"Yes, but...it feels pretty good." you replied, almost reassuringly.

His initial worry began to diminish, and he ended smiling as he said, "I'm glad...I'm really glad that this is our first time together."

And with that, Nagisa thrust into you slowly, taking hold of your thighs as he shuddered at how amazingly tight you were. No longer holding onto the pillows, your hands reached for his shoulders, and you looked up at him with a genuine smile of affection.

Smiling back, he leaned in to kiss you once again, propping himself on his elbows as he did so. Moving your hands up to his light-colored locks, you ran your fingers through his hair as you deepened the kiss a little further.

Nagisa boldly brought one of his hands over to your breasts, giving one of them a squeeze as he noticed at how you were starting to get used to him inside you for the first time. You gasp as he even licked and sucked at an already hardening nipple, and you ended up wrapping your legs around his waist.

Beginning to pick up the pace, he moved faster within you, his moans becoming more breathy and more passionate as was yours. Somehow, to his surprise, you were able to flip each other over, so that you were now on top of him.

"How'd you do that...?" he managed to ask.

"No reason..." you replied, and as you kissed him deeply, you were able to slip your tongue into his mouth.

Nagisa ended up letting his tongue dance with his once again, and his hands were able to squeeze your buttocks. He groaned sweetly as he was overwhelmed, not only at how tight you were, but also at how you were taking charge this time around.

You bounced up and down, faster and harder than ever, until you arch your back and let go, screaming his name in bliss. He wound up following suit, shuddering as he expressed inside of you.

Falling on top of him, you rested your head on Nagisa's chest as he pulled out. He smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around you almost tightly, and kissed at your nose, prompting you to giggle.

"That tickled...almost." you told him with a smile.

He smiled back before he asked, "Did I do good on the first try?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Maybe we could do it again during our honeymoon." you replied.

"Sure!" he exclaimed, before kissing you again, this time, being a light peck on the lips.

Snuggling into his strong arms, you sigh happily as he was able to turn off the light on the table lamp, and draped a sheet over the two of you. His smile lasted all through the night as he closed his eyes and fell into a pleasant sleep with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Seijuuro's first!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	4. Seijuuro's First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting as always!

**You Never Forget Your First**

**Seijuuro's First  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ever since replying to his proposal, you were able to meet up with Seijuuro at a local cafe. Chatting it up and discussing the future, you found yourself on Cloud 9.

Since your engagement, you had been planning to travel to the United States for your honeymoon, and after searching for a particular location, you decided San Fransisco was a good place. He wound up agreeing, and even bragged about the possibility of taking a snapshot of the Golden Gate Bridge; right now, you were discussing your wedding plans.

"So you've been thinking about having Momotaro as the best man at the wedding?" you asked.

"Yeah, he'd be pretty stoked about it." he replied.

"What about Gou? Will she be there?" you also asked.

"If she ever gets the chance to; I bet she'll be happy that I found a girl that I truly love from the bottom of my heart." he said, smiling brightly.

"Me too." you added with a nod.

"Hey, I got an idea: maybe you can bring your teammates from Samezuka to be the bridesmaids?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?! One of them's a full fledged tomboy, and would never wear dresses!" you exclaimed.

"Perhaps a pantsuit would sound fine for her; or maybe a pink tuxedo?" he replied.

You burst out laughing, before you smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Sounds good." you said.

Upon leaving the cafe, the two of you were walking home together when he said, "Hey, (y/n), I know it may seem a little odd saying this, but...since we're now engaged, I'd been thinking about the possibility of, as I put it, 'spending the night together'."

You raised an eyebrow inquisitively, and asked, "Let me guess...neither one of us did this before?"

Letting out a small chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head, he replied, "Uh...yeah, exactly."

A small blush crept onto your cheeks as you said, "Honestly, I've been thinking the same thing; maybe we should do this before our wedding comes along."

He smiled before leaning in to kiss you deeply, and as he took hold of one of your hands, both of you were able to arrive at his apartment. "Not bad of a place, I suppose." you said as you examined the surroundings.

"Yeah, I've been trying to keep it spic and span, but I guess there's nothing wrong with a little clutter." he replied.

You smile before Seijuuro brought you inside the bedroom, and as he gently pressed you against the bed, he locked lips with yours again. You wrap your arms around him, embracing him as you kept the kiss going.

He immediately pulled off his shirt, and tossed it to the floor, before you follow suit as you removed your blouse. Boldly lifting your bra up, he was mesmerized at how perky your breasts were.

Taking hold of your right breast with one hand, fondling it gently, Seijuuro also wrapped his lips around the rosy nipple atop your left breast. You arch your back and gasp in delight, lightly gripping at his hair as he feasted on your breasts.

His mouth would reach your other nipple, sucking it almost as hard as the other. You buck your hips as you bite your lower lip, closing your eyes as you allowed him to take charge.

Seijuuro's other hand snuck into your skirt, and into your panties, and he looked up at you with a smile, and said, "(y/n), you have the most beautiful breasts I've ever seen."

You blushed and smiled as you replied, "Thank you..."

He went lower, pulling down your skirt and taking it off, until he began tracing the outline of your womanhood through your undies. He groaned lightly as he felt his length harden underneath his jeans and boxers, all the while he continued, whereas you slid your bra off and put it on the floor next to the bed.

Out of curiosity, you bring one of your hands to him, and that made him notice as he asked, "You really wanna see more of me?"

"Of course, why not?" you replied with a grin.

Smiling back, Seijuuro unbuckled his jeans, and then removed his boxers, leaving him naked before your very eyes. You sit up, and take hold of his masculinity, beginning to stroke it with both hands.

He locked lips with yours yet again, squeezing one of your breasts as he silently encouraged you to continue your actions. You then lower down and run your tongue across the pulsating flesh, and he dug his fingers into your hair as he marveled at your unexpected ministrations.

Even though you were a virgin, you had been learning about what sex was, as well as the 'activities' shared by couples. Taking him into your mouth, you slowly bob your head up and down, and gaze up at Seijuuro, enjoying at how sultry he looked.

"I never knew you'd do something like that, especially since you haven't done it before." he said.

"Me neither." you replied.

He gently tugged at your hair, bucking his hips as he allowed you to take more of him in your mouth. Letting out a small grunt, he noticed that he was on the verge of climaxing.

You sped up your actions, and when he did reach his summit, you felt something warm hit your mouth. Tasting it with great relish, you asked, "Did I...do a good job?"

"Yeah...you sure did. But now I wanna take it further." he replied, and you nodded your approval.

You eventually sat up and removed your undies and whatever else you had on, and when Seijuuro sat on the edge of the bed, you ended up joining him, straddling him with him in between your buttocks.

Taking hold of him, you lower down onto his length, until you bite your lower lip. Grasping his shoulders, you shudder as he filled you to the brim, and he took notice of your reaction.

"It hurt, did it?" he asked.

"Mmhmm...but it's allright. I'll try and go slow, okay?" you replied.

Seijuuro smiled before locking lips with yours, wrapping his arms around you almost tightly. You begin to ride him at a gentle pace, moaning into his lips as your hands squeezed his broad shoulders.

He slid his tongue into your mouth, and for the first time, your tongue ended up entwining with his. Holding onto him like static, you felt your breasts crush against his chest.

Breaking the kiss, Seijuuro went lower, reaching the nape of your neck as he started leaving his mark, and his hands also managed to squeeze your breasts, giving your nipples an occasional tug or two.

When you were no longer hurting, you sped up a bit ever so slightly, digging your fingers into his orange-red hair as he licked and suckled your neck, until he let go. He smiled at his accomplishment, before his hands reached your hips.

Encouraging you to move faster, you obliged and arched your back, so that Seijuuro feasted on the sight of your flushed form as well as your bouncing breasts. He squeezed both mounds with both hands, making your jerk your head from side to side as you rode him harder than ever.

Eventually, he decided to switch positions by flipping both of you over, so that you were laying on your back on the edge of the bed. He thrust into you as he gently gripped your waist, leaning in to kiss you some more.

Seijuuro's teeth reached to one of your nipples, biting it softly as you allowed him to do his thing, throwing your head back and bucking your hips in order to match his pace. He looked up at you, his teeth still nibbling the rosy bud, and smiled before he went even further.

As his movements grew more erratic, he grunted as he noticed that his limits were slowly approaching, and as he pressed his forehead in the middle of your breasts, you could feel his shaky breath against your skin. Wrapping your legs around his hips, you cry out his name as you let go.

Following suit, Seijuuro clenched his teeth as he expressed inside of you. Upon pulling out, he sat back on the floor, with you joining him so that you were in his lap once again.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked as he stroked your (h/c) locks.

"Yeah...it was amazing, even though it hurt at first." you replied.

Suddenly, you were worried about the possibility of Momotaro walking in on you. "Uh...what if your brother shows up and finds us like this? I understand the two of you had been living together." you asked.

"Oh, don't worry bout that: he's already on a date with his girlfriend*." he said with a reassuring smile.

You smiled back, and said, "Good to know." before kissing him once again.

Both of you would then clean up in the bathroom, before you went to bed together. You sighed happily as you kissed his warm chest, and closed your eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the girlfriend that Momotaro is dating happens to be the same girl from his scenario in KAQOTS, the honeymoon series.
> 
> I conclude this series with Sousuke's first, so stay tuned!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	5. Sousuke's First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Aside from this being the last of the series, thanks for waiting!

**You Never Forget Your First**

**Sousuke's First  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Your heart couldn't stop beating with excitement as you approached the door to Sousuke's apartment, and after knocking on it a few times, you waited for his answer. Since he unexpectedly proposed to you via text messaging, you had been thinking of a way to take your relationship with him even further.

The door opened, and he stood there, clad in some casual clothes he picked for today. "Hey, (y/n). What brings you here?" he asked.

"Hey, to you, too. Um...can I come inside?" you replied.

He simply smiled before letting you in, and as the two of you sat together on nearby couch, you said, "I'm so glad that we're engaged; I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"Me, too. To me, you're very beautiful and very magnanimous, and I love seeing you smile every day." he added.

You smile back, and rest your head on his shoulder for a brief period, before an idea came to mind. Upon sitting up, you tell him, "Sousuke, I'd been thinking about the prospect of us going all the way since our engagement. Do you...uh, do you wanna...?"

He raised an eyebrow inquisitively, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I...I never done it before, and I always wanted you to be my first. What do you think?" you replied.

A very faint blush appeared on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck, before he looked over at you and smiled. "I'd like that; I've been waiting for something like this to happen, too." he said.

You beamed before taking a deep breath, and as you closed your eyes, you puckered your lips, anticipating your very first kiss. He did just that, leaning in to give you a gentle, soft kiss, prompting your heart to skip a beat.

Wrapping your arms around him, you reveled in Sousuke's body heat as you broke the kiss, staring into each others's eyes. He smiled, and as he got off the couch, he scooped you into his arms bride-and-groom style, and brought you to his bedroom.

He laid you onto the bed, and was able to get on top, staring into your (e/c) eyes before you kissed yet again. Wrapping your arms around him, you deepened it a little while his hands reached your blouse.

Pulling it above your head, and then taking it off completely, Sousuke smiled as he noticed you returning the favor. You were quick enough to pull off his shirt as well, leaving his taut, bare torso exposed before your eyes.

The two of you continued to share kisses together, all the while undressing together, until you were down to your bra and undies, and he in his boxers. You swallowed before unclipping your bra, and upon discarding it, you covered your breasts with both hands...at first.

However, you chose to lower your arms, and you looked up at him and said, "I'm kind of nervous and shy about us getting naked for the first time; besides, we should take it slow."

Sousuke nodded, and, rather than let you remove his boxers, decided to remove them on his own. You immediately follow suit, and once you were in your birthday suits, it was at the point of no return.

You gazed longingly at his physique, and was able to run your hands across the muscles of his arms, his pecs, and finally his abs. He took hold of your hands with one of his, smiling down at you as he used the other to caress your cheek.

"How I'd long to feel those muscles against my hands..." you tell him.

"(y/n)..." he replied, nodding.

Sousuke leaned down to kiss you sweetly, before he brought his hand that was once holding yours down to your body. Gently stroking the soft skin of your stomach and thighs, he admired your beauty, until his hand went upwards, taking hold of one of your breasts.

You let out a gasp as he cupped the fleshy orb, enthralled at your reaction, before he rolled the hardened pink nipple atop with his thumb. Lowering down to suckle the sweet pink nub, you bucked your hips as you moaned sweetly.

Taking it as a sign that you were enjoying yourself, Sousuke brought his mouth to the other nipple. You gently grip his hair with one hand and one of his shoulders with the other as he continued, and you could feel the area in between your legs tingling with excitement thanks to his efforts.

He then gave the sides of your breasts soft kisses before he went lower, reaching your feminine core. Tracing the outline of your womanhood, he tenderly sucked and nibbled your womanly folds, before he slid his tongue into you.

You arch your back as Sousuke began his work, tasting and delighting in the sweetness that just emanated. However, you haven't climaxed just yet, so he decided to up the ante.

He slid his middle finger into your entrance, prompting you to buck your hips and moan his name. Looking up at you with a smile, he was taken by how your body was now flushed with desire and longing.

"D-Deeper...!" you call out to him.

"I'm working on it..." he replied.

Adding another digit to the mix, Sousuke even ran his tongue across the pearl atop your femininity, and at the same time, he was noticeably aroused thanks to you. Finally finding a rhythm, he let his two fingers go to town on you, eager to see you orgasm for the first time.

You throw your head back and shudder as you climaxed, holding onto his hair as he replaced his digits with his tongue. He hungrily tasted and feasted on your juices, amazed in the ambrosia-esque taste that filled his mouth.

Giving your inner thighs a kiss or two, he reached back up as he mounted you, his now pulsating manhood pressing against your wet entrance. "(y/n), if it hurts, then I might stop for a moment." he said.

You silently nodded, and Sousuke began to inch his way into you. When he was midway inside, you clenched your teeth in pain and shut your eyes, prompting him to notice.

True to his word, he stopped and gripped one of your hands as he comforted you with a shower of kisses. You never knew he would be this gentle until now, especially since this was your first time together.

You smiled up at Sousuke as you stroked one of his cheeks with your other hand, and he couldn't help but smile back, before he decided to go deeper into you. He had to make sure you weren't hurting anymore, and started moving inside you at a slow pace.

He then pressed his lips against yours, and the two of you shared a passionate kiss as he continued. Wrapping your arms around him once again, you stroked his wide back with your hands as you silently encouraged him to keep it up between sweet moans.

Your tongues began dancing with each other again, and one of your hands reached his hair, running your fingers through his dark tresses. Sousuke then moved his lips to the nape of your neck, where he gently sucked the area, though he was sure not to leave a mark.

You gasped and moaned his name as he began to move a little faster, holding onto you with one arm around your waist and the other cupping one of your hips. He grunted some more as he allowed you to wrap one leg around him, not wanting to let him go.

With Sousuke's movements frantic and your moans and cries becoming more louder and more labored, it became clear that both of you were reaching your limits. You cling to him as you cry out his name, climaxing like never before, and it wasn't long before he followed suit.

Clenching his teeth as his essence made its way into you, he collapsed onto the bed before rolling onto his side. A small smile crept onto your lips as you examined his sweaty physique, before you said, "You know, you look like some sort of Greek god, and I always admired men with such amazing bodies."

He raised an eyebrow before he flexed one of his biceps, and you couldn't help but coo as you squeeze it. He smiled back at you, before kissing you on the forehead, and said, "I'm glad to hear."

"And I'm glad that we did this for the first time...just you and me." you added.

Sousuke then held you close after shutting off the light, and while it was painful at first, you never knew your first experience would be this amazing and you fell into a deep sleep in his warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and done! By the way, thanks to anyone that's either favorited or followed this story (reviews are good, too, in my book, so feel free to give me your opinions).
> 
> Also, I'm probably gonna take a little break until I get the urge to write another story; last year was totes busy for me!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, there will be a total of five scenarios that will cover the first sexual experiences of the reader (if you're looking for Makoto's, Rei's, Momotaro's, Aiichiro's or Kisumi's check out KOQOTS), and this is just the first of them. So stay tuned for Rin's first!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


End file.
